Everybody Loves Grover
by CoffeeQueenDemigod
Summary: A series of One Shots featuring our favorite Satyr. Each One-shot will be either a romantic or platonic one-shot, each time with a new character. Will involve every single Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus character eventually, all surrounded by Grover! Bigger summary inside.
1. Annabeth - Can't Sleep

AN. So, I'm writing this story because of one thing: I was disappointed with the end of Blood of Olympus, or rather, its lack of our favorite Satyr. Grover was and still is my favorite Percy Jackson character, but we saw next to none of him in the books! So now, I decided to write a Fanfiction that's all about love, for Grover! I will write a One Shot with every single character I can think of from the Percy Jackson character, either as a Romantic Story or a Platonic story. Every Heroes of Olympus Character, every Percy Jackson character. I may be writing this for a number of years, but that's fine. By the end of my story, everyone in the books will have an experience with Grover, and they will all love him. Ready? First off, it's Annabeth.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was having nightmares. It had been a whole year since the Prophecy of Seven. Gaea was safely asleep for the rest of time, but Annabeth was still bothered. It had been a long time since she had actually dreamt about Gaea. She wasn't whispering to her like she used to, she was just replaying scenes that had happened in her head. Annabeth was afraid even in her sleep. She seemed fearless, but Gaea terrified her.<p>

The scene changed to Arachne. The spider woman tormenting her and trying to attack her even in Tartarus. Annabeth had tricked her, and had finished the Quest of Athena, but the spider part still gave her nightmares so many times. Even if Annabeth was perfectly safe, she was still scared. She ended up waking in a cold sweat, screaming more than her lungs could take.

Annabeth took in several deep breaths, trying to focus. She was in her room. She was in her Cabin. The Athena cabin. Her half-brothers and sisters looked at her as if she had just slapped them in the face with a mallet.

"Sorry…" Annabeth said.

"Annabeth," Malcolm said. "Are you okay?"

"Just a dream. Go back to bed," Annabeth answered.

Her siblings began to mutter, before one by one they all started to doze off again. Malcolm went to sit with Annabeth, with a heavy sigh.

"Do you need some fresh air?" He asked. Annabeth nodded her head.

"Be back in twenty minutes. It's long past curfew," Malcolm said. Annabeth grinned at him.

"I'm the Head Counsellor you know. I do know the rules. I won't be gone long," She said. She stood up, pulling on her shoes and a sweater, her blond hair already up in a sloppy bun. Annabeth walked outside, trying to hide from the Harpies. She put on her cap, and took a quiet, long walk up the Half-Blood hill, where Thalia's tree still stood. She put her invisible hand against the bark.

Things were so much simpler then. She, Thalia, Luke a Grover. Four crazy kids trying to get to Camp Half-Blood. She missed those days. She missed Luke, and Thalia. The only person Annabeth still had from those days were Grover. He was also her best friend, and she'd never let him leave her. They had been through too much together. It was hard enough not seeing him for a whole year during the Prophecy of Seven quest. If Grover had been a Half-Blood, one of the Prophecy, Annabeth's life would've been better. But she had him now.

"Annabeth?" She heard someone ask behind her. Annabeth turned, still invisible, to see her favorite Satyr. Speak of the devil! She took off her Yankees Cap.

"How did you know it was me?" Annabeth asked.

"Two reasons; you were screaming before. I could hear you from the woods. And two, I could smell you," Grover said. Annabeth gave him a dirty look. "Not like that! It's your scent. I'd recognize it from anywhere."

Annabeth shrugged. "I'm sorry you could hear me. I didn't know I was actually screaming. I didn't wake up the Nymphs, right? I heard they were already restless lately."

Grover shook his head. "Don't worry. You're fine. I was already up. Besides, I know when you guys are scared or hurt. I don't even need an Empathy Link for that!"

Annabeth nodded. She sat down at the trunk of the tree, gesturing for Grover to sit with her. Grover happily obliged.

"You know, I really missed you during the Quest," Annabeth sighed. "It was just Percy and me. Piper was cool, but I needed a friend. I'm happy to be back now."

"I would've gone if I could have," Grover said. "Coach Hedge took the job before I could, and Chiron said he needed me here."

"Don't worry about it, Grover. I don't blame you for not being with us," Annabeth said.

"I had dreams about you," Grover said. "Never Percy, though. Once an Empathy Link is broken, it's hard to make contact again. But I had so many dreams about you. I was so scared for you, too, Annabeth. But you're one of the three bravest Demigods I've ever known."

Annabeth smiled, putting her head on her old friend's shoulder. She was tired, and cold, and Grover was always warm.

"Thank you. You're the bravest Satyr in the world," Annabeth said, with a yawn. "Who're the other two?"

"Percy and Thalia," Grover said. "You know, I miss her just as much as you do."

"It wasn't your fault, you know. What happened to Thalia. I know that was years ago, but I can tell you still feel guilty," Annabeth said. "And I'm sure we'll see her again someday. You'll be able to see her for a much longer time than I will." Both of them would out live Annabeth.

"I just…" Grover said. "Annabeth, I feel so _useless_ sometimes! I couldn't help you or Percy or any of the Seven, I couldn't help during any of the Wars, and I couldn't save Thalia. I am the worse Satyr ever."

"That is not true!" Annabeth said. "I've known you ever since I was seven, Grover. You were like my big brother back then. You and Luke were the only two boys in my life I trusted. But Gods Grover, do you know how important you are? You are the only boy from my Past who didn't betray me. You're the Lord of the Wild. You found Pan. You have saved Percy's life more than he'd like to admit! We've both be lost without you. Percy would never say it, but without you he'd be dead! So would I. So would Thalia. Luke would have died much younger if you weren't there."

Grover started sniffling. "I thought I was a good Satyr to Luke. I thought that maybe I could help the poor kid. Show him that not all the Gods are that bad. I mean, Pan wasn't! I tried to help him. He was such a good kid back then."

"No one could have stopped him, Grover. No one. Thalia knew him best, and even she had no idea how to stop him," Annabeth said.

"And now…Annabeth, you have changed so much since you were that little girl in flannel pajamas, who Thalia and Luke had pretty much adopted. I remember them telling me about you trying to hit monsters with hammers. Look at you now. But…the quests you've been on…all without me…You and the two others were my first Demigods. My first friends. My first mission. It was like a bond. That I would protect you through everything, no matter what. But you and Percy went through Tartarus and I couldn't even save you…"

"Nico could've save us, Hazel couldn't save us, nor could Jason or Leo or Frank or Piper. We had to fall, Grover. We had to close the doors of death."

"But you could have had a friendly Satyr to help you through Tartarus!"

"I would've liked that, but as you know, Chiron needed you here."

Grover nodded, with a sigh. "I know."

They were silent for a long time. Annabeth's head was still on her best friend's shoulder. She almost started to go to sleep when Grover quietly began to speak.

"I watched you grow up, Annabeth. You were seven years old. You grew and grew. It was like watching your child grow. Well, not exactly. I mean, I've been Fourteen emotionally for a while now, but you just kept growing. Like a little sister. I watched and helped you and loved you for five years, until your first quest with Percy and me. You were brave. I was so proud of you. All that training and wisdom in the mindset of a twelve year old girl who could do more than I ever could. Annabeth, you have been amazing for so long. I just wish I could have seen your amazing on that quest. The Mark of Athena… no child of Athena has ever succeeded! I've seen so many Demigods lost to that, but you didn't! You're like a Superhero. The little superhero I got the pleasure to watch form into it."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Annabeth said. "You were already amazing when we first met. You showed me what it meant to be a Demigod. Aside from Luke and Thalia, you were that only figure of reassurance or love. Thalia was gone soon. You and Luke were all I had. I loved you both so much. I still love you, of course."

"I love you, too, Annie," Grover said.

"You're my best friend," Annabeth said. She laughed, smacking his shoulder. "Don't call me that." Grover grinned from horn to horn.

"Sorry." He said, smugly.

"I kind of wish you had got to meet Leo. You would have gotten along," Annabeth sighed.

"I bet we would've," Grover answered.

They talked for a little while longer, until Annabeth fell asleep on his shoulder. Grover didn't know what to do. He knew that this was way passed Annabeth's curfew, but he didn't dare move her. So he let her sleep there. His best friend. His little sister. The superhero of his life. He adored her.

* * *

><p>AN. So this one was definitely more Platonic, but still, a hint of something. I just need everyone to love Grover, okay? Anyway, suggestions for the character in my next One-Shot? :D Thanks for reading! Please review!<p>

Coffee.


	2. Percy - Here To Stay

AN. So, basically the same summary as before XD I was unsure whether to make this romance or bromance, but it could be interpreted either way. Most likely just bros, but meh, who cares? Anyway, hope you enjoy! ALSO THIS HAS MAJOR BLOOD OF OLYMPUS SPOILERS

* * *

><p>Grover was quiet, sitting in the forest, fiddling with his reed pipes. It had been just hours after the war, and Grover was tired. His voice was almost completely gone, his throat aching.<p>

Grover should've been happy, like he always was. He should've ran up to Percy and had thrown his arms around his best friend and shown even the slightest bit of enthusiasm. When he saw Percy, his heart almost stopped. It had been so long since he saw him. A whole year, and Grover had missed him more than anything. He wished his empathy link still worked, but he knew it didn't. It had stopped working months ago.

Grover wanted to burst into tears. Percy had looked right at Grover, and straight through him. At the end of the war, he walked right passed him. It was like he had forgotten the Satyrs existence. He talked with Jason and Annabeth and the two girls from Camp Jupiter, but he said not a word to Grover. It crushed him. He thought he was Percy's best friend. He thought that Percy would be happy to see him. He had spent years and years at Camp Half-Blood with him, and Percy didn't even seem to care.

Annabeth cared. The minute she saw Grover, she ran to hug him. She hugged him tightly and promised to talk to him after the war. They had a short conversation. Annabeth was pulled away by Piper McLean, the girl from the Aphrodite cabin. Heck, even Reyna the Praetor of Camp Jupiter had given him a nod, even if they only met briefly. But nothing from Percy. Grover wasn't sure if he could handle it.

Suddenly, he heard someone coming up the hill. It was dark, and Grover was surprised the Patrol Harpies hadn't caught them. He sniffed it, trying to identify the person. He stood up, tilting his head. He was surprised and overjoyed when he smelled seaweed, salt and axe.

It was Percy Jackson.

Grover's hands twitched. It was the first time he was face to face with Percy in a year. Grover took in a deep breath, trying not to burst into tears. He usually cried in situations like this. Grover cried quite often. More than he'd like to admit.

"Perce," Grover said, happily, forgetting his sadness.

"Hey, G-Man," Percy said, wrapping his arms around the Satyr, pulling him into an extremely tight hug. Grover hugged him back after a moment. He was so happy he lifted Percy off the ground. He had missed Percy so, so much. Ever since Percy disappeared, it made Grover feel like a part of him was missing. But finally, here he was. Percy Jackson, hugging Grover like he hadn't seen him in centuries. Which was how it felt for Grover.

"I missed you," Grover said, unable to hold it back and started to cry. He made Percy's shirt wet, and began to nibble on the color for comfort.

"Dude, please don't eat my shirt. There are Nymphs around," Percy said, embarrassed. "I missed you, too."

Grover quickly swallowed the few strands of string that he had nibbled off.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before. I'm sorry I didn't come up and say sorry for disappearing, or tell you that I missed you. I would've loved to, but I could never find time. So much was going on. Like, you wouldn't believe some of my adventures an-"

"It's alright!" Grover said, putting his hands up. "It's completely alright. You had a war on. So did I. I want to hear all your stories, too. I have a few of my own. I just...I wish I knew where you were. One sign...I know Sally got a phonecall but I just..." He teared up again.

"I know," Percy said. "I was a jerk for not saying anything. I haven't seen Tyson yet either. But I really wanted to see you."

"It's alright," Grover said. He hugged Percy again. "Just try to avoid disappearing, okay? It's hard for a goat like me to lose his best friend. I also can't compete with that Blond Superman. Not Annabeth, I mean that Jason boy, so I know it's easy to miss me in a crowd."

"Oh, come on!" Percy said. "You don't need to compete with Jason! There is no competition. You're my best friend, Grover. You always have been. No one can replace my G-Man."

Grover didn't say another, just cried a little harder, pulling away after a moment.

He sat down at the edge of a tree.

"Did you lose your voice?" Percy asked, sitting down next to him.

"It's hard work playing reed pipes for hours on end is difficult, Man," Grover said, showing him his reed pipes. He coughed. His voice was a little bit broken, and cracking in some of his sentences.

"Hey! Maybe your voice is finally dropping," Percy said, smugly. Grover still looked like he was a fourteen year old.

"Oh, ha ha," Grover said, sarcastically. Percy laughed. They were silent for a minute, until Grover spoke up. "So, tell me about your quest. I'd love to hear about it! Was it more exciting than ours?"

"Of course not!" Percy said, though not very convincingly. Percy began to tell him, and Grover listened with a big smile on his face. He was just happy to watch Percy talk. He had missed him so much. He was also glad to be Percy's best friend. If all went right, Grover wouldn't have to lose Percy again. Maybe his best friend was here to stay.

* * *

><p>AN. Ba-bam. So I was disappointed that Grover and Percy didn't have a reunion so of course I had to write it!<p>

Please suggest a character to do and I'll whip up a One-Shot. Danke! XD

Coffee.


End file.
